


lost in ikea

by Anyonewithaheartbeat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonewithaheartbeat/pseuds/Anyonewithaheartbeat





	lost in ikea

As we walked through the Ikea doors I felt a slight tug at my arm and realized Stiles was pulling me towards something and that something was Star Wars ( that stuff was everywhere!) , of course I had to fall in love with a nerd. Stiles! I am not a dog stop pulling me all over carnation. But then I pulled him over to the nearest couch and style section. And I kept walking until I realized that something was missing and I couldn’t remember what it was….. a few minutes later I realized that I lost Stiles and I backtracked to the Star Wars and called on his phone , even though he hadn’t called me. I kept calling and calling, but he wasn’t answering I couldn’t find him anywhere. I walked back to where I had been and still no sign of Stiles……. Then I heard LYDIA!!!! I turned and there was Stiles 10 feet from me as we ran into each other and I punched him (kinda hard) and kissed him, I felt people staring but when you had our luck when we lost each other we tended to get locked up or go crazy. Stiles never leave me again I don’t like not knowing your close and answers your phone! My Phone? Yes the thing that answers calls and texts. Oppss…. Its dead…. Stiles why am I in love with you? Because we are always there for one another and you couldn’t live without me.


End file.
